Lucky
by ravenclawprincess95
Summary: Part Six of Life With the Potters. Lily and James have been called to Headquarters to discuss the safety of their family with Professor Dumbledore. *My take on the fidelius charm*


A/N: Hello my lovelies! I am so excited by this installment. In my 9 years of reading of FanFictions, I have rarely come across the discussion of the fidelius charm on the Potter's home. I really wanted to try my hand at it, so you won't see a lot of Harry, but more of Lily and James. I hope you all enjoy this, and as always, please review. XOXO

Disclaimer: How many ways are there to say that I'm not J.K. Rowling? I don't know, but I still am not her. I'll let you know if that changes though!

* * *

James and Lily Potter were not particularly busy people. Despite having both gone through auror training, they had both left the program to help with the order and then take care of their son. Neither had been very active though as far as missions were concerned. They chose mainly to assist strategically, as it had proven to be the far safer option. Needless to say, they were very confused as to why they were suddenly being called to the Order headquarters for a meeting with Dumbledore.

"James!" Lily called from by the fireplace. "You better hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"Calm yourself, woman. We are not going to be late. Do you have Harry?" James asked coming down the stairs, pulling on his robes.

"Yes I have him; do you think anyone would be willing to watch him while we're in with Dumbledore?"

"I can't imagine why not. Everyone loves little Harry, and there is bound to be someone there who isn't too busy." James grabbed some floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, and shouted "The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters" and stepped in with Lily and Harry. Emerald green flames surrounded the little family and they stepped out of the flames into a quiet room.

Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Minerva McGonagall quickly ran into the room with wands drawn.

"What was the first prank you pulled at Hogwarts, James?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

"Umm, first one I actually pulled or was caught pulling?" James asked with a grin.

"It's him." She said smiling.

"What did you tell me after Snivellus called you a mudblood for the first time?" asked Sirius.

"I said that he had done the one thing that would truly destroy our friendship." Lily answered sadly.

"Give me my godson," Sirius said, putting his wand away in his pocket and coming forward.

"Would you mind watching him while we're meeting with Dumbledore, Sirius?" James asked.

"Sirius actually was just heading out on a round, but I can watch him instead," said Peter.

"Thank you, Peter. He's eaten and we changed his nappy just before we came here, so he shouldn't need anything. If you play with him, he'll be happy." Lily said handing him over.

The minute Harry was in Peter's arms though, he broke out into loud sobs. "I didn't do anything! I swear!"

Professor McGonagall took the wailing baby away from Peter and he immediately calmed, and began giggling at the Scottish woman. "There, you see, sometimes babes fuss for absolutely no reason. I'll watch the wee one while you are in your meeting," she cooed. "Albus is in the office at the end of the hall," she said without even sparing a glance for the young parents.

James and Lily walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the office.

"Ah, there you two are," said the old man.

"Professor," the couple murmured sitting down. Even though they were no longer students, there was still a certain aspect about the man that made them feel sixteen year olds again.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid the reason I have called you here is not a pleasant one. It is in fact very dangerous."

The pair exchanged a nervous look. "What is it, sir?" asked James in a worried tone.

"Have you ever heard of a woman named Sybill Trelawney?" asked Professor Dumbledore unwrapping a Parma Violet.

"No," said Lily in confusion.

"She is a seer, and she made a prophecy about Lord Voldemort and a boy. This prophecy could have applied to two boys: your Harry and Neville Longbottom," the professor said seriously. "The prophecy specifically concerned the death of the Dark Lord."

Before he could continue however, James interrupted, "I don't understand. What has our son got to do with You-Know-Who? He's only a baby!"

Lily placed her hand on James's knee, "Please continue Professor."

Dumbledore nodded at Lily in thanks, "The prophecy told of a boy born at the end of July that would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. He would be born to parents who had thrice defied him. Both Harry and Neville were born at the end of July, and you and the Longbottoms have defied the dark lord three times each. As it is, Voldemort has made a choice to go after young Harry."

Lily clapped her hand to her mouth in horror and James felt the blood drain from his face, and his stomach disappear.

"I imagine this must be a shock to you both, but let me assure you that I will do everything in my power to protect the boy. I can promise you that." Dumbledore hurried to say.

James struggled to find words while Lily began to cry silently. "He," James started, "He's just a child. He can't do anything!"

"He can't do anything now, but when he grows up, receives an education, then what will he be able to accomplish? That is what the Dark Lord fears." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"How can you protect him?" James said coldly. "People have been struggling to protect themselves against You-Know-Who for years now. Once he decides on a victim, they're as good as dead. So tell me, how you can protect my son from that monster?"

"There is a charm, a very difficult one, but it could work," the old man answered.

Lily spoke very quietly, "What is it?"

"It's called the Fidelius charm. The charm is designed to hide a location. There is one person, called the secret keeper, who knows the location. The secret keeper may tell anyone of the hidden location, but those with the knowledge of the location that are not the secret keeper, cannot reveal it. It would be best if neither of you were the secret keeper, as you would need to be in hiding. I would be your secret keeper if you so wished."

James and Lily glanced at each other. "I want Sirius to be the secret keeper."

"James, no. He is the obvious choice and You-Know-Who would go after him immediately. It should be someone he wouldn't suspect."

"I understand you both wanting to leave it in the hands of your friend, but I do feel that I am the best option. Voldemort has proven very unwilling to go up against me in the past." Dumbledore said.

"No offense professor, but I trust my friends," James said. "What about Peter? No one would ever suspect him. He wouldn't even have to go into hiding, we've already warded his home for him with the best we could do."

Lily sat in silence for a moment. "It isn't a terrible idea. But," she looked at the professor, "Peter isn't good at complicated spells. What would he have to do?"

Dumbledore sighed, "He doesn't have to actually perform the spell. I could perform it for him. He would just need to ensure that he is the only one who knows your location, or else …"

"I want him to do it." James interrupted decisively. "We tell people it's Sirius, but in reality, it's Peter."

"James, I want you to understand, this is a very great risk you are taking. You have to be absolutely certain that you trust the person you assign to be your secret keeper. One wrong word, and this could all fail. In that case, it would not only be Harry in peril, but you and Lily," Dumbledore said gravely.

James looked the old man dead in the eye, and said, "I trust Peter with my life, my wife's life, and most importantly, my son's life. He would never do anything to harm any of us. In fact he would be willing to die for us. I can guarantee it."

"Very well then. I shall fetch Peter. The faster we do this, the safer you are," Dumbledore said. He stood up with surprising agility for a man so old, and left the room.

Lily burst into sobs. James grabbed her and put his lips to the top of her head, silent tears coming down from his eyes to her red hair. The young couple sat clutching each other for a moment in silence, and then Dumbledore entered the room with Peter.

"I have spoken with Peter and he has agreed to take on the responsibility. I explained to him the danger and seriousness of the situation, and he understands."

"I can't believe that He wants to hurt that sweet little boy," Peter said solemnly. "Harry is such a wonderful little boy, it is unbelievable."

Lily hiccupped. "Thank you so much, Peter. You are being tremendously brave for us," she said grabbing his hand.

"We had best return you two home immediately, so that we may perform the spell. I do have to tell you one thing, though, if you mean to go through with this. As long as Voldemort is after Harry you cannot leave your home. Sirius and Remus may bring you things you need, but you cannot leave the safety of that house. You will be in grave danger should you leave."

Lily stood up. "If it means that Harry is safe, and You-Know-Who can't touch him, then that's what we'll do. Right, James?"

James stood up as well and took her hand. "Absolutely."

"Well then, we should go." Dumbledore held the door open for the couple and he and Peter followed as they went to retrieve Harry.

The group entered the room where McGonagall was playing with Harry. "Everything alright?" she asked seeing the serious faces.

Lily smiled with difficulty, "Everything's perfect. I hope he behaved for you."

"He was a perfect boy. You are both very lucky." McGonagall said handing Harry to his mother.

"We better get going. Minerva, I shall see you back at the school." Dumbledore said, before getting in the fireplace with the Potters, and Peter.

Upon entering the Potters' home, Lily ran Harry upstairs to his room while Dumbledore and Peter went out the front door. James watched from the front window as the unusual duo walked down the front walk, exited the gate, and stood in front of it. James watched as they pulled out their wands and began, what he presumed was the charm. A flash of gold shot out both wand tips, and then there was silence. Peter gave a thumbs up with a smile towards the window where he could see James watching, and then the two disapparated.

James turned away from the window, and the world that he could no longer go out in, and walked up the stairs. He went to Harry's room, stood in the doorway and watched as Lily sat holding Harry in the rocking chair and sang him the Hogwarts school song. She looked up at James when she finished the song, and without her even asking, he said, "It's done. We're as safe as we can possibly be."

She nodded her head, tears forming, and got up to put Harry in the crib. James walked up behind her, put his arms around her, kissed her cheek, and then stood with her for the rest of the day, watching their son, who had suddenly become the most wanted little boy in all of Britain, and hoped that they would be able to get through it.


End file.
